(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, for example. In particular, it relates to a side-edge type liquid crystal display that incorporates a light emitting diode.
(2) Description of Related Art
In recent years, television broadcast has been digitalized and improved in definition, and thus, there is a demand for a flat-screen image display with a larger size (larger screen) as a television receiver. As the large-size flat-screen image display, in addition to the conventional projection display, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) using a flat panel display (FPD), such as a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic electro-luminescence (OEL) panel, have appeared on the market.
Of the liquid crystal displays, an LCD that requires a light source as a backlight has the backlight reduced in thickness to reduce the thickness of the whole of the LCD, as described in JP-A-2001-006419 and JP-A-2006-195146.